


月島螢的夢

by Andrea1126



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea1126/pseuds/Andrea1126





	月島螢的夢

◆發生的一切黃yellow色colour都是夢

◆月月以為自己是1，但你在想peach呢  
◆貓貓學長為什麼下面那麼大  
◆夢裡啥都有系列，還不是相反的系列

◆警告：月島同學想攻反被推  
◆你想做攻的話，等柯南完結的時候再說吧  
◆黑尾：多謝款待，月月（黑貓微笑）  
——————————————————  
說來有些慚愧，但月島螢睜開眼窘迫的跑廁所洗褲子的時候感覺居然有點留念夢中的感覺。  
不過他很慶幸，還好現在是早上五六點，清晨太陽剛升起，烏野排球部的同伴們都睡得死沉，沒有人會知道自己起來洗內褲的事情。  
這不是我的錯！月島螢在內心堅定的一遍又一遍告訴自己，都是隔壁音駒主將的問題！  
但就自我暗示也依舊無法釋然啊混蛋。  
於是他腦海裡就開始胡思亂想起來了。音駒嘛，俗稱貓校，不僅因為是學校名字包含「Neko」，還有大部分原因來自排球隊隊員們，那一個個都像貓咪那樣配套了豎瞳亮眼睛，看著你就好像你是被他們盯上的想要玩弄的小動物似的。  
尤其是一號黑頭髮的主將，那身體別提有多柔軟了。感覺腰怎麼折都不會斷一樣韌性十足。其實要說最最吸引月島的地方大概是他的笑容和眼神，挑釁味十足的看著你，嘴角輕輕勾起，這弧度就像個貓爪子撓你心底，勾起你的慾望。但如果想抓住他，那抱歉，貓比誰都擅長失蹤。  
月島螢本來就取向男人，然後就在昨晚被叫去攔網之後他鄭重發現自己對那傢伙好像有點喜歡。  
這大概就是做那種遜斃了的夢的根本原因。  
————————————————  
夢啊，真的不可思議。可以讓其他人形象扭曲到完完全全滿足自己變態私慾的地步。  
沒有任何前戲部分，他就感覺到下體傳來的陣陣涼意。低头一瞧，居然是學長正賣力的用他那條靈巧的舌頭，從柱身到龜頭，就连每一个沟渠都不放过细细的舔舐。月島螢看着自己身下男性器官在对方那張勾人薄唇中進進出出不由得產生了一丝想要更多的施虐感。他忍不住抬手按住了學長的后脑勺使劲按壓，试图让自己的阴茎进去的更深一些。學長的口中發出唔唔的呻吟，貓尾巴從身後探出，勾在月島螢細長的小腿肚子，色情的上下摩挲帶著討好和求歡的意味，唇边流下尚未吞咽的唾沫和前列腺液，那雙貓咪眼中是贪婪的情慾。  
從月島螢的視角看過去，學長弧度優美的腰背一覽無余，脊椎線條連接著臀縫消失不見，想叫人扒開一看究竟。月島螢忍不住想要觸碰更多對方的身體，從凸起的喉結，到結實的胸肌，或者是緊實的腹部……大概這就是貓咪的迷人之處吧，分明如此陽剛的身體卻能組合出色情的柔軟。  
但不等月島進一步就探究，兩人的上下位被黑貓一個翻身壓制而打亂。這時候他才看清學長眼中還有一抹侵略性的興奮。就像真正的野獸一樣渴望著眼前的肉體。雖然眼神有些令人恐懼，但他的動作卻堪稱輕柔體貼，學長舌尖騷刮著月島的乳頭，原本軟趴趴的粉嫩因為充血而漲紅變硬，他一邊愛撫著胸口，一邊用手指沾著前列腺液探入了月島的穴內試探。  
月島還是第一次被這樣侵犯身體，一張漂亮的臉氾濫著因為情慾和羞恥而騰起的紅暈。纖長的睫毛掛著淚珠，口中是斷斷續續刻意壓低放輕的喘息。他不曾想過自己居然會是下面那個，更驚奇的是他似乎也不討厭學長在自己身上為所欲為的舔舐啃咬。  
黑貓耐心而富有技巧的開拓著對方生澀的小穴，已經隱隱約約感覺到了濕潤的腸液正在涓涓流出。光看到月島螢的可愛乳尖已經足夠讓他血脈噴張了，更別提緊緊吸附手指不讓離開的肉洞。  
「進去了哦。」  
他無法忍耐下身幾乎要漲壞的疼痛，在開拓了三根手指後終於忍不住釋放了自己的肉棒，抵在穴口一點一點蹭著內壁到達底端。  
月島螢被突如其來的龐然大物刺激得險些發出尖叫，但意外的疼痛感沒有襲來，反而是酸酸麻麻的快感集中在小腹上。  
黑貓靠著直覺找到了月島的高潮點位置。他掰開月島的屁股，讓他坐到自己身上。而就在月島下身的那一瞬間，碩大龜頭頂撞著穴壁像操開了什麼不得了的地方似的。月島螢腦海裡一片空白，精液噴灑在兩個人的小腹上，零零星星。  
他射了。  
————————————————  
這麼回憶著，內褲也差不多洗乾淨，可以收到箱子裡了。月島螢深呼吸了一口氣打算趁著清晨薄霧未散時散散步。  
“喲，這麼巧？起得真早，月月。”  
月島聞聲立即覺得今天不宜早出門，草草鞠了躬趕緊開溜。只留下黑尾鐵朗一個人站在自動販賣機前，深深凝視他遠去的背影，身後兩條黑色貓尾巴俏皮得搖晃著。  
“啊，怎麼露出來了，得藏藏好才行。”

End  
言：其實這個夢是老黑給過去的哦。老黑是貓又呢。（果然是貓啊。）


End file.
